


Hideaway

by cerealpunch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Fluff, Marijuana, Self Harm, Weed, stoner, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealpunch/pseuds/cerealpunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska can't stand her own life. But maybe it's not that bad. Because she gets to smoke with a really nice guy everynight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vriska was pissed. She just had a fight with her best friend about who the hell knows. And now she was driving home. The lights hit her face one by one. Each lamp post lit her face up. Revealing the scowl and pain on her face. A tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away, and then focused back on the road. The girl pulls into her arpartment parking space. She gets out and starts furiously stomping up to her apartment. "Hey Vris, wanna get a drink late-" "Fuck off, Eridan." She pushed him out of the way. When Vriska got to her door, she pulled out her key and unlocked it, threw her purse on the couch and fell face first on the sofa.

She laid there crying and punching shit for hours. Eventually she got up and walked over to the bathroom. When the light came on, she saw her red face, covered with tears. Her attention fell to the razor on the sink. She picked it up and held it to her wrist, where several other cuts were already there. She made a small cut and took small pleasure on the sharp pain and blood that spilled. She needed some air.

Locking the door, Vriska made her way to the elevator. "So, that's a no?" A middle finger gave him his answer. She pressed the button for up. When it got there, her friend Sollux was on. "Hey Vrithka." "Hi." Sollux was getting off the elevator when he grabbed her wrists. He immediately noticed the cut and the blood. "Vrith, i think you need to get get thome help." "Mind your own fucking business." She jerked her hand away from her friend. "Vrith,". The elevator door shut on his face.

She knew he was right, she would get help eventually. When she was ready. The door chimed and opened up to the roof. Vriska doesn't come up here often, but she needed the cool breeze and wind in her. But she wasn't alone. She noticed another man, also about 18-19, taller than Vriska, with messy, long hair, wearing poka dot sweatpants and a knee long clown shirt. and was also very thin. He was leaning slightly over the edge looking out over the city, smoking. Vriska approached the man and stood beside him, letting breeze roll over her hair and shoulders.

A minute or two went by when the man spoke. "What the motherfuck is up, sis?" Vriska looked at the man and said, "Shit." "Well we all got some shit going on, my names Gamzee." He held out his hand to her. She reluctantly returned the hand shake. "Vriska." Then the scent of what he was smoking hit her. Weed. Ganja. Mary jane. This guy was getting high. "What are you smoking?" She asked. "Some sour diesel. Wanna puff?" "Fuck yes." She grabbed the joiint and took a deep inhale. Holding it in for 30 seconds, she blew the smoke out. Gamzee stood there in awe. "Well shit. You know how to handle your shit." 

Gamzee glanced down at her and noticed a small bit of blood flowing down onto the cement. "Umm, shit sister, you seem to be leeking blood." Vriska looked down at the blood, laughed and said "Yeah, shitty day." Gamzee realised what she meant and said "Well I guess you and me are two of a kind." He lifted his bracelets and exposed several cuts. Vriska was surprised but guessed he was in just as much pain as she was. "So what's wrong in your life." "Well shit. Mom walked out on me, Dad worked to much to raise me, have to work at a shitty job to pay for a shitty house. Alot of fucked up happenings. You?" "Almost the same. Never knew my dad, had to care for my mom untill she died recently. I was bullied in school untill I barely finished high school. Moved in here, and I just got in a fight with my best friend."

"Well shit sister, I guess we're both pretty fucked up." He said with a smile. "Yeah," she said taking another hit, "I guess we are." She finished the joint and put it out on the pavement. "Well sis, I gotta get going to bed. I'm up here everynight if you need anyone to spit some feelings at, you know where to catch me." "Sure." Gamzee walked back to the elevator and pressed the button. "You comin'?" "Nah, maybe later. I'm just going to chill here for awhile." "Okay, see you later motherfucker." Vriska giggled. She was really fucking high at this point. "See you motherfucker." She replied to him. He went down the elevator and left Vriska alone. She called Kanaya and apologised. When they were done talking, she hung up and looked outnover the beautiful city. She could get used to this.

________________  
The next morning.

It was Saturday. No work. Vriska lifted her head up slightly and looked around. She was in her living room and on her couch/bed. She sat up and looked at the clock 11:53. Damn. She sat up and walked over to the kitchenette. She took a little bit of bacon out of the mini fridge and turned the stove on. She threw some bacon on the pan, and started making breakfast. She made a bit of toast from some of the left over bread, and sat down at her coffee taboe and started to eat when she heard the doorbell.

Vriska got up and walked to the door, opened it and saw Sollux Captor. "Hey Sollux!" She said in an annoyingly high pitched squeak. "Can I come in?" "Sure." She let him in and went back to her couch to continue eating. "Look, latht night hurt. You're hurting yourthelf and your friendth. Pleathe, get thome help." "Look, Sollux, I'm flattered you care so much for me but I'm fine." She grabbed his shoulders, "I swear." "Fine. But I thear if thith ethcalates, I'm getting you help whether you like it or not." "Ok." Then he left.

Finally, some time to herself. She starts to turn on the Tv but puts up her plate first. She lays down on the couch, and turns on the Tv. Crap, crap, meh. So she watched Tv for awhile. At about 5:00 she gets up and goes for a daily jog. Nothing speacial, just a jog around the park with her good friend Nepeta. Vriska meets Nepeta at the park at 5:30 and the two start jogging and talking. "So how's it going with Karkat?" "Great! We got an apartment a week ago! And just one bed." She blushed. "Well that's good. Better than my life." Nepeta stopped, and looked at Vriska. "You're not - umm- cutting yourself anymore. Right?" "Look, Nepeta, I'm not going to lie. Yes. But I'm quitting!" "Vriskers! You know how i feel about this! Please, talk to someone about this!" "I'm fine, let's just jog."

\-------------

Gamzee woke up in his self proclaimed "shitty apartment." He got up and threw an unclean shirt and his usual sweat pants. Then got up and started making breakfast. The events of last night rung through his head. He liked this girl. It was something about her that made him think about her. He shooknthe thoughts out of his head, and finished eating.

He made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked down at his sink. A razor stared back at him. No. He can't continue this shit. He turned the light off. And watched Tv. He kept staring at the clock. Waiting untill it was time to meet her again. Finally, the clock turned 10:00 Pm. He grabbed a pipe and headed up to the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Gamzee pressed the button for the elevator and steped on. "20th" floor. He listened to the crappy music on the way up. He pulled the pipe out of his pocket and started packing the bowl. Why was he getting so excited over seeing this girl? He couldn't like her like that. After years of being suicidal and hating his life, he learned not to get close to anyone. They would just hurt him. A small tear dropped when he started to think about his dad. Okay, let's not think about this right now. The door chimed and he stepped off of the elevator. Quickly, he retrieved to beach chairs he had stocked behind an Ac unit, and set both of them up facing the elevator door. Then he got out his pipe, sat it to the side, and waited for her to come up.

Vriska was probably late. She was putting on her jacket and glanced at the clock. 10:23. Damnit. Okay Vriska calm down. Wait, why was she so worried about what he would think? She, she didn't like that. Right. Well, he was handsome. And talked to her and understood her. She tried not to think about it. He would just hurt her, like everyone else. Her train of thought was cut off by her text tone. It was Kanaya. "Vriska, We Need To Talk About Your Self Harm." She sent a quick text back. "Maybe l8ter, but jesus Maryam, I'M FIIIIIIIINE." Vriska threw her phone down on the couch and set out for the roof.

Gamzee was asleep. He was dreaming about his dad, and what his mom might have looked like. He never saw her. "Waaaaaaaake up sleeeeeeeepy!" He was startled awake by a recogniseable voice. He blinked a few times and finally saw her. She was beautiful. Maybe he was staring to long because Vriska broke the silence. "So you got some chairs?" "Yeah, it's comfy as shit." "Haha, I guess they are." "Well take a seat motherfucker and tell me what's on your mind." 

Vriska laid down on the beach chair and looked up into the sky. The stars were out and shooting stars and meteors. She never took the time to realise the true beauty of the night sky. The way the galaxy's intertwined with the darkness of space. A never ending void of darkness that is lit up by specles and splashes of lights of color. Then a cloud of smoke floated by her head. She glanced over at Gamzee and noticed he had already started. "Hey! Pass that shit!" "Well i don't want to keep this shit all to myself like a selfish motherfucker." Gamzee handed the metal pipe and lighter over to Vriska and she started. About 15 minutes of puffing and passing went by untill the two started talking. Gamzee started.

"So, how's it going with your friend you got in a fight with?" "I called and apologised. It was my fault for being a bitch." "Well, we all fuck up every once and awhile." "Yeah, how's your job?" "Delivering pizzas is never fun, so shitty I guess." "Well fuck." They both giggled. Vriska spoke up next. "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Nope, I'm not much of a romantic. You?"  
"Same, I'm a huge bitch and can't talk to anyone without fucking things up." "Well you don't seem that bad around me." "Well I'm usually high as fuck around you, so that's probably a good reason." They both laughed again. And for 2 hours the two sat beneath the stars, smoking and telling stories. They laughed and cried. Especially when they got to talking about her mom. Vriska had her head laid up against his chest. Gqmzee patted her head and ran his fingers through her hair and told her she's going to be fine. And eventually she was fine. "Sorry about that." She said wiping tears from her face and sniffling. "Motherfucker it's fine. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. And if you need to get anything off your chest, I'm here." Gamzee gave the cheesiest smile he could muster. Vriska laughed and thanked him. And they sat up talking for hours. And eventually they fell asleep. Vriska fell asleep with her head on Gamzees chest. And he fell asleep with his hand on the back of her head. And they both drifted off together in eachothers arms.

_____________  
Sunday morning.

The hard light woke the two up. Vriska lifted her head up a little bit and locked eyes with him. He gave a faint smile and said, "Mornin'." Vriska smiled like a dork. "Morning." She used both of her arms to push herself up, sat up, and gave her back a stretch. Gamzee rolled over and tried to sleep again. "Gaaaaaaaamzee. Waaaaaaaake up." She stretched out her sylables to be extra annoying. He responded half lucidly with, "Noooooooo." "Mehhhhhhhh." She tried to pick him up, but dropped him back to the beach chair. Vriska had to think of an idea. She picked up the pipe and put it in front of his nose. *sniff sniff.* He snapped back into reality and leaned up. "Well I guess i should get back to my apartment." She laughed and helped him up. Together, they put away the beach chairs and hopped on the elevator.

When they got back to his apartment, she opened the door and he passed out on the couch. She giggled and decided it would be pointless to go to her apartment now. So she laid down on his couch next to him and went back to sleep. And before she knew it, Gamzee threw his arm over her. Vriska laughed silently and went back to sleep.

Gamzee woke up to the smell of.... sausage? He noticed he had a blanket draped over him, and Vriska was gone. Well, technically not. She was in the kitchen, putting sausage on two plates and walking back into the living area. She sat on the couch next to his feet and sat the plates on the coffee table. "Breakfast." She told him. "I see that. Where did you up and get this shit at?" "At my apartment. Hope you don't mind I used some of your milk." "Nah, man." Vriska turned on the Tv and Gamzee sat up and started eating. When they were finished, Gamzee washed the dishes. And Vrsika cleaned up the livingroom. 

"Alright, I'm out of here." "Okay, see you motherfucker." Vriska smiled and waved. She closed the door and started for her apartment. "Hey, sis, wait!" She turned around and saw Gamzee running out the door. "Yeah Gam, what do y-." In one swift motion, Gamzee grabbed her by her waist, pulled her close, looked her in the eye, leaned down, and kissed her. When their lips crashed, Vriska was shocked at first but soon returned the kiss in full. And when she did, she felt electricity running between them. Eventually she opened up her mouth and allowed him to slip his tounge in. And as they stood there for nearly a minute making out, they both savored the pleasure that they were both experiencing. Gamzee eventually broke it off. "Wanna get dinner tonite?" "Sure." He gave her one last peck on the lips and walked back into the apartment. "See you tonite on the top floor." Vriska was confused at first but eventually smiled and walked onto the elevator.

____________  
Sunday: 5:23

"Vriskers," Nepeta spoke up after a minute after jogging. "is something on your mind?" Vriska grabbed her friend and sat her down on the bench. "Nepeta, I may have a date tonite." Nepeta squealed a little to loud. "MOG! TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS!" 

Vriska sat there with Nepeta and told her everything. About the weed, the chairs, the talks, and most importantly, she told her about Gamzee. She mentioned how she loves how he listens to her. How he let her sleep on him, and how great of a kisser he was. "Wow, Vriskers, that's quite a story you have there." "Yeah, sorry for dumping all of that on you at once." "Heehee. It's fine! But you need to get home and get ready. It's already 6:00!" Oh shit. Vriska hugged her friend and rushed home. It's time to get ready for her date.


	3. Chapter 3

Gamzee was getting ready. He took a shower, got his best clothes on, (A dress shirt with a bowtie), and was now cooking dinner. He had forgot to mention to Vriska his intrest in the culinary arts. It was one of the only class he got an A in. He pulled the steaks off the mini barbecue grill he had on his counter and put them on a huge plate. 2 months savings went into the food alone. Okay, now that the food was done he needed to get everything done on the roof. Gamzee grabbed the food and headed up to the roof.

Vriska was panicking. Oh god her hair, she grabbed a brush and attacked her tangled mess of hair. She had already taken a shower and put on her best dress. It wasn't much, but Kanaya helped her pick it out, so it had to be good. She squirted more detangler into her hair and continued to lightly brush her hair. She put on light eye liner and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She looked, better than normal. It was sunset, and Vriska decided it was time. With a deep breath she locked her apartment and headed to the roof.

Gamzee had made a dinner table with a fold out table and 2 lawn chairs. He sat the food on the table along with the plates and a bottle of faygo. Candles sat in the middle of the table. Everything was ready. The table was pushed up against the side, giving it a perfect view over the city. And the sunset made it even better. So Gamzee sat down, lit the candles and waited. 

Vriska was freaking out and trying to get herself together as she approached the top floor. She used the reflection in the elevator door to constantly check her hair. She started pacing. And pacing turned into banging her head up against the wall. Ding. The nineteenth floor? When the door opened, she saw a rose on the floor in front of the door with a note that said "One more floor :o)" Vriska giggled. He was romantic in his own kind of way. She pressed the button for 20 and held the rose to her chest. Show time.

When the elevator chimed, Gamzee immediately sat up straight. He waited for the door to open, and then he saw her. She was wearing a knee long blue dress with her hair flowing down to her chest. She elegantly walked over to the table and took a seat across from Gamzee. He was still in awe when she poured herself a glass of Faygo. "Wow, Gamzee, this is in alot more than I ever would have expected. Did you cook the steaks yourself?" He snapped out of his stupor. "Yeah," he studdered, "yeah I did." She grabbed a plate and a steak and dug in. Gamzee did the same and they both chatted and ate. "So, how's life?" "Pretty good considering I got you to keep me company." "Well same." They laughed and talked to eachother until they finished eating. "Damn Gamnzee. Where did you learn to cook like that?" "Well I wanted to be a cook all my life and took alot of classes." "So why didn't you?" "I tried. But I guess i just didn't have anyone to support me so I just quit." "Aww. You're good at this. You should at least try!" "I'm not sure if I really can." "Ughh! Fine." And they left it at that.

When they finished eating they still sat at the table talking through the night. At the end they packed up everything and left for Gamzees apartment. They got there, put everything up, and made a bed in front of the Tv. Then they curled up and watched Television. At one point, they locked eyes and crashed lips. And every commercial break they would continue their kissing escapade.

________  
Monday morning 6:50

Vriska woke upto the of clothes rustling. She looked up and saw Gamzee in a Pizza delivery uniform. Gamzee noticed her. "Well morning." "Hehe, morning." She sat up a little bit. "Umm, what time is it?" "6:51." Still 2 hours untill work. "Ugh. Okay. I guess I'll head back to my apartment." "Alrighty. I'm off to work." He planted a kiss on her forehead and went out the door." Okay, she should head back to her apartment.

She locked up Gamzees apartment and headed for her own. She clashed with Sollix again on the way to his job and, once again, grabbed her wrists. "Hmm, ok. You're clear for now. But if you need anyone to talk to, come find me." "Thanks, I guess." She waved by to her friend as she went down to her apartment. When Vriska got there. She disrobed and got in the shower. Washed her hair and her body. And then got dressed in her bank teller uniform and drove to work.

The morning was slow so she usually just chatted with her friend Feferi. "Holy SHELL. I'm SO GLUBBING BORED!" "Pexies, shut the shell up." They giggled and finished their morning. It was time to get lunch. They were deciding where to eat when Feferi sais, "Hey, you said this cute boy of yours works at a pizza place, right?" "Well, yeah but I don't..." Her eyes widened.

The two girls stood hovering over the phone. "One large pizza, half peperoni," Feferi cut in "And half anchovies!" Vriska looked at her friend quizzically, Feferi just shrugged. "And could you have Gamzee Makara order it?" "Sure thing it will be there in about 30 minutes." They hung up the phone and waited. 

"1 large pizza for...." he stopped when he saw who ordered it. "Miss Serket." He gave the pizza to Feferi. Vriska ran over to hug Gamzee. "Well shit. Looks like this shift ain't so bad after all. And then they kissed. "Woot!" They glared at Feferi. "Umm, i'll be quiet." And they went back to their embrace. Vriska broke off the kiss. "Wanna eat lunch?" "Sure." And with that the three of them conversated and ate pizza. "Alright, I have to up and head back to work." "Alright." She sent the boy off with a kiss.

"Well, he sure is something." Feferi stated as they clean up. "So have you two, you know." "What." "Have you two, umm.." Vriska cut her off. "Had sex?" Feferi nodded. "No, not yet." "Oh, okay." And then the two went back to work.

Gamzee was feeling pretty good about himself. He recieved a good tip from just about anyone who ordered. He got to see his girlfriend, and best of all he was done with his shift and was heading back to his apartment. He sighed as he pulled into the apartment lot. His phone rang, and he answered it in his usual happy "Yo." "Gamzee," a very stern voice overswept the call. "We need you to come down to the hospital." Gamzee lost his breath, he knew what was next. "It's your dad."

**Author's Note:**

> My computer is fucked. So i'm writing from my kindle. New comp soon.


End file.
